Tell me where it hurts
by SoRaZuRe
Summary: Mikan worries, she asks Natsume... will she get a straight answer? or will she end up confessing her fellings... NatsuMikan... R&R please...The song is by M.Y.M.P.


Author's Notes: Hi guys! I'm back with another song fic! I was crying my eyes out the other day when I heard this song playing… I kinda had the idea and so I made a fic out of it… I hope you guys like it… I had a really hard time thinking about it… and also thanks to the following:

Danavalkyrie – thanks for that inspiring review! I hope that you like this song fic…

Fudge chocoholic – I'm looking forward to seeing you this school year and I'm hoping we could be good friends…

Janine07 – Ate, Salamat sa pagiging friend mo…

MatsuJun – este, Sherly pala… hehe… thanks na rin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. And I also don't own the song Tell me where it hurts… M.Y.M.P. owns it…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Why is that sad look in your eyes?**_

_**Why are you crying?**_

_**Tell me now, Tell me now…**_

_**Tell me why you're feeling this way…**_

_**I hate to see you so down oh, baby…**_

……

"Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked in a worried tone

"What is it now, little girl?" Natsume replied, quite irritated…

"For Pete's sake, Natsume… we've known each other for five years and you still call me little girl!" she said, angrily…

"Idiot, are you here just to say that…? You're wasting your time…"

She pouted and she sighed…

_I'm worried…_

"I'm not here for that…" she said as she sat down across the dark-haired boy…

"Then why are you here?" He asked, shifting his gaze from his manga to the girl's eyes… Those piercing ruby-eyes that had nothing but loneliness… Mikan stared back…

_I knew it…_

"I just wanted to ask…"

"What is it! Spit it out…!" he yelled, quite impatiently…

"Umm… is there… Is there something bothering you…? Natsume-kun…?"

"That's all…?"

"Umm…"

Natsume looked away… while Mikan looked down… silence in between them...

"Well… if you were in my place… you'd be lonely as hell…" Natsume spoke breaking the silence… Mikan looked at him again…

"B-but w-why?" she asked once again… stammering at every word…

Natsume sighed…

"I see… you don't wanna talk about it…" she said disappointed…

……

_**Is it your heart, ohh, that's breaking all in pieces?**_

_**Making you cry, Making you feel blue…**_

_**Is there anything that I do…?**_

……

"I can see that you're lonely…" she said… making Natsume look at her…

"What did you…" he started but was cut off…

"I just asked because I was worried…"

"Idiot… you don't have to worry…"

"Damn! Natsume! Why don't you just tell me…?" she said as tears started falling down her cheeks…

"I want to do something for you… can't you see that!" she said almost shouting…

……

_**Why don't you tell me where it hurts, now baby…?**_

_**And I'll do my best to make it better…**_

_**Yes, I'll do my best to make those tears all go away…**_

_**Just tell where it hurts, now tell me…**_

_**And I'll love you with a love so tender…**_

_**Oh… and if you let me stay…**_

_**I'll love all of the hurt away…**_

……

"Why do you want to help me anyway! Do you think you can do something! You can't take the darkness in me, little girl!"

"I know…"

"…"

"That's why I'm asking…"

"Go away…"

"No! I can't and I won't…

"Why!"

"Because I LOVE YOU!"

Tears flowed harder… then silence… Natsume's eyes were wide when she said those words…

"You what…?"

"I love you, Natsume-kun… and I'll do anything just to see you smile…"

Natsume was speechless…

"Just to see those eyes filled with love… Just to make you laugh…"

"…"

"Heck… I'd even give my life just to make you happy…" she sobbed harder… trying to wipe her tears…

_I'll love all the hurt away…_

"Shhh… Don't cry…"

Natsume walked towards her and hugged her…

"N-Natsu-" she said but was cut off… He caught her lips with his… and Mikan kissed him back…

……

_**Where are all those tears coming from?**_

_**Why are they fallin'?**_

_**Somebody, Somebody**_

_**Somebody left your heart in the cold…**_

_**You just need somebody to hold on, baby…**_

……

"N-Natsume-kun…" she said as Natsume held her tighter… ending the gap between them…

"I just need you, Mikan… and I'll be fine…"

She smiled but then she frowned again…

"I was here all along, Natsume… you just didn't notice…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Huh…?"

"It's just that… I'm afraid to let someone else know about my true feelings… the true me that's been hidden inside a mask…"

Mikan hugged him back…

"Just hold onto me, Natsume-kun… just hold on…"

……

_**Give me a chance to… put back all the pieces…**_

_**Take your broken heart…**_

_**Make it just like new…**_

_**There's so many things that I can do…**_

……

"I've been through many horrible things, Mikan… are you sure you want…?"

"Don't be foolish, Natsume-kun… I want to heal your heart…"

"…"

"I know your heart was broken… and I'm here to mend it…"

"…Thank you…"

She smiled…

……

_**Why don't you tell me where it hurts, now baby…?**_

_**And I'll do my best to make it better…**_

_**Yes, I'll do my best to make those tears all go away…**_

**_Just tell me where it hurts, now tell me…_**

_**And I'll love you with a love so tender…**_

_**Oh… and if you let me stay…**_

_**I'll love all of the hurt away…**_

……

"I want you with me, Mikan… I love you… I need you… you're the only one for me…"

"I love you too… Natsume-kun… just tell me if you're hurt… and I'll…"

_I'll love all of the hurt away…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: Yes! It's finished! Do you think it's too mushy? I think it is… I'm sorry if it is… is it OOC? I'm sorry for that… anyway… if there's anything wrong… feel free to kill me…(hehe…) just joking… please review… Constructive criticisms are highly accepted!

Natsume: The song you picked is… I hate to admit it… good…

Me: Really! It is?

Natsume: No! (looks away and blushes)

Me: Anyway… Did you like the kissing scene? Huh, Natsume?

Natsume: Don't bother me or I'll burn you…

Me: (Grins maliciously)

Natsume: Shut up! (blushes deeper)

Me: Whatever… Please review everyone!


End file.
